narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Thanks I appreciate it.Flina-sama 16:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Indeed I watched it, it was indeed epicness in the making. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 17:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yo Sorry about not doing the Seijin myself last night. I got caught up with some shit involving Shing and ugh... Anyways, I'm here now. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 23:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Could I make a Seijin Order member? ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 00:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and is there anything I should know like abilities or anythings ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 00:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Question Is Yaijun allowed to be a grandmaster because i thought that was reserved for one of yours or Sei's characters as its the Leader of the seijin..... Tenjin Kojiki -> this says hes a grandmaster. --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 01:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. ----''"Emanyueru-Sama"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 01:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) sage ok thanks. so i'll make one for kumo if thats all right. and thanks for the explanation on balancing powers and weaknesses. so while on that i have always wanted to create a kekkei genkai and had a couple of ideas. one was kind of similar to the mind control and premonition powers that the jedi have, the other was along the lines of just the gravity release powers of the deva path of pain and the last was a eye technique which gave powers over ice. The last one is kinda useless as ice release already exists but could what if i counterbalanced the powers of any of the first two. i dont want to make both only one if its allowed. and combination with sage mode can be powered down by stating the gap between use for gravity powers doubles and the user is weakened due to its use in sage mode and the jedi like powers are unusable in sage mode as the nature energy prevents the user from being able to get in sync with his target.JetTalk 02:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Ok i'll create the abilities part for the gravity release and give you the link. but making the complete abilities might take some time so i wont use it for my council representative. So will it be ok if i make him the 8 tails host with similar restrictions to your host? JetTalk 03:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika hey again. I have been thinking about my character and have a decent enough rough back story for his being the 8 tails jinchuriki. so if you can give me the go ahead i'll create him. have wanted to make a jinchuriki for a long time but never got the chance b4 so hope its ok with you if i make this one :) JetTalk 05:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Kisuke Kagami I have started making my rep for the council and have made him the 8 tails host for now, hopefully that will be fine as i have never been allowed to make a jichuriki and am really excited about making this character. Here it is, Kisuke Kagami. Will make changes as required. Also if i make him the 8 tails host mind if i use your page on the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox?JetTalk 10:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Tenneh I'm back, sorry. I had to do some Taekwondo practice for this tournament and stuffs. So, also, regarding a Seijin, how about one who is like Gin? Personality-wise, not betrayal evil wise :3 And uhhh, so what position on the Council would you like me to take? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Alrighty. A Gin-Seijin would be awesome coming from you :D Anyways, I guess Ill take Konoha. But if I take that one, which one will you take? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:47, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... SEI HAS IDEA. How about Koga becomes our protaganist in our stories, seeing as Sei ends up taking that spot alot on BFF. And since you've made Sora as the antagonist for our BFF story, I can make the antagonist for our NF story :{D --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Part Deux Ugh... I don't know whats wrong with me. I can't think of anything to do... --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 06:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Lulz, I trolled the entire chat into thinking you returned >XD Im a good you-imposter :3 --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 07:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) welcome back its good to have u here once again ten, haven't seen you around in a long time, ur guessing who I am, I am just a frequent user here though i've been on both bff and nf for a while, we never really got the chance to get acquainted as I really like and enjoyed a lot of your work such as Renge Yamato and Kyōjin on bleach and ur previous jinchuriki host Riyan uchiha on naruto fanon its a shame you deleted it, so anyways just wanted to say hi to the head admin and welcome back. well now with the pleasantries aside i would like to talk to you about something, it seems your are making your own storyline different from the one in canon and you already made the nine tails jinchuriki Koga Tensei, which i have to say is coming along nicely, so i was wondering if u are allowing other users to participate in your own fanon storyline Naruto Tensei if so would you mind if i made a character or two for the tensei fanon as before you came along there was quite a few restrictions about character abilities and powers and several jutsu's where banned but since u have returned its seems u have given us some space to breath and we will be able to make characters with creativity and without much restrictions. I don’t know if one user is allowed to create two jinchuriki hosts since i made one jinchuriki for the current canon and i would like to make another for the Tensei fanon if that is possible. If it is possible i would like to make a host for the eight tailed ox, so please do let me know what you think and here is a link to my current jinchuriki host for the main canon storyline Kaworu Kobayashi, if u do get the chance have a look and see what u think of it and also what are the requirements to join the sejin order as a master rank if u could give a brief detail that would be great. Well anyways that’s it for now hope to hear from you soon and once again welcome back to NF, hope to see more of u from now on..............--Shadow Rage 08:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) it seems the host for the 8 tails is already taken by jet so i would like to ask once again now if it is possible to make the host for the Six-Tailed Slug for the tensei fanon story line........--Shadow Rage 11:24, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :3 As am I. I'm getting to work now on the antagonist, so he'll probably be finished by tonight. How about you? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Alrighty, sounds like a plan. Around the times of 8-9 of your time, I won't be here. I'm training for this big touranment thing, so for that hour, I will be absent. After that, I'll be on all night. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! Dude, check this opening out! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMjFwUzBVLA&NR=1 --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) So... So your putting Koga in both your story and the canon. ^^ Im glad your participating but wouldn't be a little confusing for him to be both in the canon and your story? -Fahuem Whenever your ready you can start in the canon. -Fahuem Canon Are you putting Koga in the canon? If so how do you plan to have him in both the canon and your story and will the seijin also be in the canon? Cos when you allowed me to make one of the council member i made him the 8 tails host as i thought the seijin were not in the story. In the canon the 8 tails seems to be reserved for a character so i might not be able to use him in the canon if the spot is given. So a little help on this issue would be appreciated. Also the canon is set a few decades after the proposed story of yours so will naruto tensei be about the events before the canon?JetTalk 20:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Ten Ok, heres my problem, before the Sai incident fah and i were admin's, but since sai tampered with our user rights, Uber was asked to remove all those who had their rights altered by Sai, including Fah and I, Tak tried to restore our admin status but the system wouldnt let him, i was wondering if you could try to fix that..... if not, then no big deal thanks in advance--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 20:13, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sei couldn't even fix it 13 so unless Uberfuzzy undoes what he did to us or we could just get new accounts and redirect the original pages to our new accounts so we can be admins on there :/. Would you agree to that ten? -Fahuem : Well here's the thing; Uberfuzzy is staff, so creating a new account to get around what he did would not look good at all to him, especially when you'd have to have the administrations help to do it, making our admins look bad. Secondly, it's against our rules to have multiple accounts, unless you get hacked like Sei did. I'd say we're pretty much screwed in the case of Shiatori and Fah's adminship unless Uberfuzzy changes his mind. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 20:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Ten... Ten, you and I need to talk soon. When you get this message, I need to talk to you. Closure is needed here for me. Just understand that you need to know something, because I waited for you, and now I have to make the first move. NF RPr 21:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorry about my absence. Wasn't feeling well at all... I hope to get to work on some stuff tonight, so look forward to working with you tonight. Also, lulz on the video. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah... if only you came back to the chat, I would tell you things about her that would cause you to hate her as much as I do. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hell yes. I read that, and I was thinking "LOL, PWNED >XD" Anyways, I figure I'll have Kamui start off as the supposed 'antagonist', and then introduce the real one later. Meaning I'll probably finish up Kamui's stuff by tonight, I'm up all night anyways. How about you? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, Cool. I have some stuff to finish on BFF, need to get some Zanpakutō ideas outta my system. At the same time, I'll be working out Kamui's NF page as well, so I'll be back and forth, but I will be online, for a looooong time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Watch this >XD I'm soooo Mustang http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMmcIgwC58k&feature=player_embedded --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:51, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ROFL Ten Tailed Fox (User page) (talk) 03:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) own fanon hey i realized that there i couldn't use my character Kisuke in the canon and if Naruto Tensei will be working in tandem with the canon then the only way he could make it to the canon is if he gave up the 8 tails somewhere along the line. But while thinking all this I kind of came up with an idea that i wanted to try out. I was thinking of starting a fanon story line of my own. It will be set around a 100 or so years after the events of Naruto Shippuden. So won't be clashing with anything. I'll go about doing this on my own though others would be welcome to join in if they wanted to, kind of like naruto tensei. So for making this fanon i wanted your permission for a few things. My idea is that in the future a secret horde of fake tailed beasts that were left in storage in stasis by the fire daimyo as a backup strategy was opened up. But due to the effects of staying in stasis for so long, their unstable chakra nature made them mutate in some way. (not completely sure on the type of changes the mutation caused, have a few ideas) So they go on a rampage all over the world and cause the weakened nations of the world to collapse. Only the ninja villages hold out a small islands of light in the darkness. At this time a boy was born with the rinnegan. Seeing all the pain caused by the fake tails and the decremental state into which the world was heading, he decided the best way to end this would be to destroy the world so that a new generation could start over and the world would know peace. So in this i basically need permission to make a character with the rinnegan, and to use the fake tails and if you allowed it the seijin order. The rinnegan user will not be my main character, he will be the antagonist. A mysterious figure who will be the idealistic but flawed and seemingly unbeatable dark lord in my storyline. This will be my own side project and others would be welcome to join in if they want. But as it will not affect the current canon or anyone else's stories I thought of going way into the future.JetTalk 05:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Thanks! I will do my best to keep the rinnegan in check. And I would really appreciate it if you could give some suggestions about keeping his powers in check. I had another thing to ask. I want to make my main protagonist a senju. So I wanted to ask you if i would be allowed to give him the wood release. I kind of have a back story. He was born to one of the last senju's still using their name. As a baby he was kidnapped by a group(this group actually becomes one of the main antagonists of the story) and experimented upon. This group had obtained orochimaru's experiment data and hashirama senju's dna. They wanted to get a collection of very strong kekkei genkai in their control. So they experimented on him and due to the advancements in technology and science (this is 100 years in the future) they somehow managed to awaken the ability to use the wood release in him as he had the genes needed in him. But at this time their hideout was raided by a group of shinobi, these i wanted to be seijin if you allow it. the seijin freed the kid and took him back with them. I know this might seem like asking for too much but i wont be using this for any rp, just my own fan-fic. I will make it so that he cant yet control his powers completely in the begining and as the story progresses he slowly gets better and better. JetTalk 16:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Notice Shing is gone probably permanently -Fahuem You need to talk to your friend Sei about it. He knows more about it then I do, its one of the main reason Im stressed and can't really focus right now. -Fahuem I just want everyone to get along...but I know thats not possible now. -Fahuem